The Kidnapping of Kennedy
by LOTRRanger
Summary: Nate wakes his girlfriend up at 6 in the morning. Why? He won't tell her. Does he have a good reason? She thinks so. After he kidnaps her that is.


_Authors Note: So, I had a random inspiration for this and I just had to write it! I hope you enjoy it! It is a Nate/OC._

The Kidnapping of Kennedy

"Well, I can now boast that I've been kidnapped by a celebrity because he read a Star Wars book." I said. Nate laughed. Hmmm....perhaps I should explain; you're probably confused. It's not as bad as it sounds, really. Let me explain.

My name is Caelan Kennedy, just your regular nineteen year old girl. Well, except for the fact that I'm dating world famous popstar, excuse me _rock_star, Nate Gray. We've been dating for two and half years now, a fact which we are both proud of.

This all started two days ago when Nate came across me reading during one of by breaks at Camp Rock.

"What book are you reading?" Nate asked. I looked up with a smile.

"_The Courtship of Princess Leia_." I replied. Nate grinned.

"You are such a Star Wars fanatic." Nate teased. I rolled my eyes.

"You say it like it's a bad thing!"

"No! It's fine! I just find it funny!" Nate exclaimed.

"Uh huh."

"So, what's the book about?" Nate asked. I felt my eyebrows rise.

"The courtship of Princess Leia." I promptly replied. Nate rolled his eyes.

"I gathered that much, Caelan. What's in the book?" I grinned and opened my mouth to speak. "And don't you dare say 'words' or 'letters'." He knows me so well!

"Aw, Nate. You're spoiling all my fun!" Nate leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"But you love me anyway!"

"That I do, that I do. But the book is about how Han kidnaps Leia and takes her to a planet he won so that he could convince her that they should get married. But some things happen, and there's drama and then more drama,and then a battle or two but they get married eventually." It's one of my favorite Star Wars books ever. Nate laughed.

"I can see why you like it!" Nate said. I can't help it if I'm a hopeless romantic! Suddenly, Nate got an odd look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked. The look cleared; he smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking." Nate replied. I couldn't pass this up. I grinned.

"Well, that explains the smoke!" I teased. Nate responded in the most mature was he could; he stuck his tongue out at me. 'Ya gotta love Nate.

"Ha ha, very funny." I glanced down at my watch. Shoot. I sighed.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to my classes." I informed, standing. I leaned down and gave Nate a quick kiss before turning to head to my class.

"Try not to hurt the students!" Nate called after me. I laughed. Oh, Nate.

OOOO

It had been a long day and I was looking forward to crawling into bed and falling asleep, not to be disturbed until morning. If only I could've been so lucky. I had fallen into a peaceful sleep only to be awoken ten minutes later by a person with a death wish. Well, it felt like ten minutes. In actuality, it was seven hours. I groaned and opened my eyes slightly. Of course. It was Nate.

"I'd hurt you, but I don't have any energy." I mumbled, wrinkling my nose. I saw Nate grin. Why must he be a morning person?! "Go away. It's 6 o'clock."

"I know that, baby, which is why I'm getting you up." I scowled as best I could with no energy.

"Whatever it is can wait a few hours." I rolled over. Nate moved over to the other side of the bed and knelt down.

"I have a cold Dr. Pepper and it's Dublin." Nate bribed. My ears and eyes perked up. Dublin Dr. Pepper! I love Nate! I stuck my hand out of my warm covers expectantly. Nate chuckled.

"You have to get up first." Nate told me. Nate is evil.

"Not nice." I mumbled. I heard Nate chuckle again.

"It's called leverage." You're not supposed to use big words until _after_ 9. Apparently, I accidentally said that aloud, because I heard Nate laugh. Again. I need duct tape to put over his mouth. Why oh why do I let him watch Pirates of the Caribbean constantly? Captain Jack Sparrow is not a good influence on him. I should make him watch Pride and Prejudice or Persuasion instead. Or maybe Sense and Sensibility- Jane Austen's heroes would be a much better influence. Speaking of Jane Austen's heroes, Shane needs to watch Emma, Mr. Knightley could give him a pointer or two. Or ten.

"I also happen to be in possession of peanut butter and milk chocolate Lidnt truffles." I shall not be bribed. Tomorrow. Not that any woman would blame me, how could any woman honestly say no to peanut butter and milk chocolate Lidnt truffles? They're food for the divine!!! (and also the girlfriends of popstars, I mean _rock_stars..)

"You really want me to get up, don't you?" I asked.

"Uh huh." I sighed. You know it's true love when your boyfriend wakes you up at 6 am to go somewhere, and you don't hurt him. You also know he feels the same way, when he has cold Dr. Pepper and chocolate waiting for you.

After a minute, I managed to push myself into a sitting position. "This is all the more I'm moving until I have caffeine." Channeling all my energy into my feminine wiles, I put on my very best pouting puppy face. Nate can't say no to puppy dog eyes. Mitchie says when I do this face I look like Puss 'n Boots from Shrek.

"One sip."

"Two." Bigger puppy dog eyes, sticking out my lip even further. "Please?" Nate sighed.

"Fine. But I want you out of bed in five minutes." I grinned.

"Yes, your rock star highness, sir!" Nate handed the can over. Victory is mine! The can was gone in three minutes. I looked over at Nate, who was staring at me. "Nate, I can't get dressed when you're in the room!" Nate sighed.

"All right, but don't go back to sleep."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Of course I wouldn't dream of it! You have to be _asleep_ to dream, so technically, I can't. Don't you just love my logic? I waited until Nate had left the room before laying back down and closed my eyes. Honestly, you would think Nate would know how I think by now.

Just as I was drifting back to sleep (which didn't take long), Nate barged back into the room. It was fun while it lasted. "You said you wouldn't go back to sleep." he accused. I sighed.

"I wasn't asleep yet." I mumbled. My legs instantly curled up to my chest when Nate yanked the covers off my body.

"Come on, Caelan! You gotta get up!" Wow. Whatever's going on must be really important.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. And I promise I won't go back to bed this time. I promise." I said. Nate looked at me for a moment, gaging my sincerity. Satisfied, he gave me a quick kiss before leaving.

OOOO

"You can come in now!" I called, stepping out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready to go. Nate ran into the room and literally swept me off the feet. He swung me over his shoulders and calmly began to walk out of the room. I did what every other person in my situation would do; I screamed. Well, it was more of a squeal.

"Nate!" I squealed. "What are you doing!" Nate laughed.

"I'm kidnapping you, silly!"

"Kidnapping me! Nate, I'm going willingly! How is that kidnapping?" I asked on a bubble of laughter. Granted, I wasn't going in the manner I anticipated, but I was going none the less.

"Just play along." That I could do.

"Would you like me to scream for help and wake everyone up?" I asked teasingly.

"Okay, well, not that part. Just lay still and enjoy the view." I blushed.

"Where are we going?" I queried, trying to alleviate some of the awkwardness I was feeling.

"It's a surprise!" Nate exclaimed happily. Ah.

"Why are you 'kidnapping' me?" 'Cause I'm starting to wonder if he had caffeine or something.

"That is also a surprise."

"Lots of surprises today." I stated.

"Uh huh. So just hang in there."

"You know, you have a bony shoulder." I commented. It was starting to get uncomfortable, actually.

"That's okay. We're here!" Nate replied, setting me down gently. I looked around and gasped.

"Nate! Honey, it's...it's so breathtaking! So picture perfect!"

"I was going for beautiful, but that'll work." I leaned over and kissed him.

Nate had 'kidnapped' me and taken me to our little alcove overlooking the lake at Camp Rock. He had spread out a traditional red and white checkered picnic blanket. On the blanket sat a picnic basket with one side propped open, revealing my Lindt truffles.

Nate gently sat me down on his lap. "Are we going to watch the sunrise?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Sort of." was the mysterious reply.

"You like keeping me in the dark, don't you?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll understand in a little bit." Nate replied. I sighed. I hate suspense. "Just relax." I settled comfortably in his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. "And don't fall asleep." I giggled.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't fall asleep, not with chocolate staring me in the face!" I said. Chocolate was my weakness, especially when it was combined with peanut butter.

"I do believe you deserve a reward for coming along so amiably." Nate declared, reaching over and grabbing the bag of truffles. He opened it and handed me two. They were, of course, eaten within the minute.

"Thank you!" I said gratefully. Well, it actually came out more of a mumble 'cause of the food in my mouth. Nate grinned. He understood. He always did, that's just one of the things I love about him. We sat in silence for the next few minutes. "Oh! Look, Nate! The sun's rising!"

Nate shifted me gently off his lap. I looked questioningly at him. Nate took a deep breath. What's going on? He pulled out a small box from the picnic basket. Hmmm....that's odd. It looks just like a..... Oh my goodness. Nate knelt down in front of me. I felt my eyes widen.

"I love you so much, Caelan Elizabeth Kennedy. Words can't express how much I love you." Nate began. That is so romantic! "I know this is kind of unexpected but," Nate opened up the small box revealing a silver, princess cut engagement ring. I felt my eyes cloud up with tears. "Will you marry me?" I began to cry, but I threw my arms around Nate's neck, nearly knocking him off balance. I kissed him soundly. "Is that a yes?" Nate asked uncertainly.

"Yes! Of course that's a yes!" I exclaimed. What else would it be!?! "Yes, yes, yes!" Nate and I laughed and I cried some more. I think I even saw a few tears in Nate's eyes as well.

"You know, I got this idea from that Star Wars book you were reading." Nate said after a while. I didn't even watch the sunrise, but I didn't mind. I was now a happily engaged woman to the man of my dreams. I laughed.

"Well, I can now boast that I've been kidnapped by a celebrity because he read a Star Wars book." I said. Nate laughed.

"Yep!"

"I love you, Nate." I said, and I meant it with all my heart.

"I love you too, Cae." I smiled. Next time Nate wakes me up at six in the morning, I'm not complaining.


End file.
